


Falling Into Place

by Fryllabrille201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Maybe it did, They thought the Sorting Hat messed up, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fryllabrille201/pseuds/Fryllabrille201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sortings of Weasleys children... (not really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic that I made last year '-'  
> Disclaimer : Not mine ._.

She's the first Weasley in Ravenclaw.  
"It's no surprise. She inherited her mom's intelligence," they said.  
Well, it wasn't important anyway.  
She loved books and magic, and that's all that mattered.

But, as she helped her cousin throughout the year,  
Facing trials and danger (she blamed James and Fred wholeheartedly) (though Al also played some part here, too),  
She couldn't help but thought,  
' _I should have been in Gryffindor_.'  
(She wouldn't voice her thought, though.  
World would be such a better place without James' mockings, thank you.)


	2. Roxanne Weasley

She's the first Weasley in Hufflepuff.   
"Aww... Well, she's hardworking and loyal!" they said.   
But she certainly didn't think so.   
Sometimes, she admired people's blindness in things.

She's sneaky. She's ambitious.  
And above all,  
She truly belonged in the House of Snakes.

(But she feared their reaction.  
She remembered Victoire Weasley,  
And refused to end up the same as her.)  
(Ah, maybe that's what made her sorted into Hufflepuff.  
"What a cowardly thoughts," she smiled to no one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it <3  
> and I'd like to hear your thoughts =)


	3. Hugo Weasley

He’s just another Weasley in Gryffindor.  
Just an ordinary boy, following his family’s tradition.  
"Don't worry! You are special in your own way." His father cheerfully told him.  
He tried to believe him, but somehow failed.  
"But Rose is in Ravenclaw... and everyone says that she's special..."

The main problem wasn't that, actually.  
He felt that he wasn't worthy to be a Gryffindor.  
Because sometimes,  
He couldn’t be brave.  
He ran away, leaving his friends.  
He chose the safest rather than the truest.  
 _‘Very Slytherin...’_ He thought for once.  
No... Actually not.  
More like a Ravenclaw.  
Chose the most logical one.  
But... the Sorting Hat never made a mistake, right?  
 _‘Of course not! After all, the books said so.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's too short X_X.  
> Reviews are appreciated =D


End file.
